Trails of Xillia
by Nanashi Otosaka
Summary: A self-sacrifice made for the sake of another, he who gained the respect of the Primordial Spirits. Given a second chance to live a new life, Ludger Will Kresnik finds himself in Erebonia as a member of Class VII. Caught in a war orchestrated by unknown forces, how will Ludger change this world?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Trails of Cold Steel, fate stay night, and any other reference from any other game or anime. I do own the ocs. Constructive Criticism encouraged, no smackdowns, please. First Fanfic. Slow and irregular updates.**

"..." Regular conversation

 _HELLO_ Thoughts

" _Mental Conversation"_

 **Prologue**

-Septim Calendar 1204-

Date: 8/31

Location: Garrelia Fortress of the Eastern Edge of Erobonian Empire

"BOOOM" "BANG BANG" "CRASH"

Training Ground

Green armored tanks fire mercilessly across the field as they advanced. Blue armored cars fired rapidly from across from them, desperately trying to stop the advance.

"BANG BANG"

Only to be destroyed by superior firepower.

Taking cover behind the decimated tanks are soldiers, scattered across the field, wearing purple uniforms outlined with black and gold, holding rifles with bayonets attached.

"I-It's no use! We can even scratch them!" Cried a soldier.

"What's happening?! Who's in control of those things?!" A soldier yells in panic.

"Get in touch with the 4th Armored Division! We need backup from Lieutenant General Craig!" Orders a soldier.

(Scene Change)

Surrounding the chaos of the training field now a battlefield, lies a green metal fortress, perhaps once proud and strong, now damaged and in flames. Scattered across it are various destroyed tanks and armored cars, all burning and smoking with the fortress. However, charging across the field, a group of 12 figures head toward an intact entrance to the fortress. Ten of them wearing similar red school uniforms while the other two wearing their own outfits.

(Scene Change)

The group enters the building, only to see a horrible sight. Inside the lobby the entrance, blood-still fresh and bright red-covered the metallic cold floors and walls, along with the dead soldiers scattered across the room.

"?!" Gasped a black-haired young man with horrified shock.

"This is awful..." whispers a blond-haired girl sadness, her hand over her mouth.

"What happened here?" rasps a bespectacled chestnut hair girl.

"Who could have done this?" Grimaced a tall, tanned skin young man as he looks at the scattered corpses.

 _This was a massacre. From the looks of it, the soldiers didn't have the chance to fight back_. Thought a silver-haired young man with a grimace

"I can smell smoke. Are they using gunpowder?" Analyzes a short, silver-haired girl. She seems unfazed by the scene as if used to the sight already.

"...They completely blindsided us," said the blond-haired soldier, "It appears that everything else they've done today was to serve as a decoy. Even making the tanks go haywire."

"Right. It looks like their real target was the railway guns all along." Responded the fuschia-haired female instructor, with her arms folded across her chest. She wore a light brown outfit with a dark turquoise overcoat. "...Which means they must be serious about targeting that trade conference in Crossbell City."

"Th-They wouldn't..." Stutters the red-haired boy, as if the thought was very horrifying.

"How low can they possibly sink?!" snarled the green haired, bespectacled boy.

"...So they're intent on taking the chancellor's head after all." Mused the blond-haired boy.

"Resorting to such wanton violence? This is absolutely outrageous." said the blue haired girl, shaking her head disappointed.

"It only shows how desperate they are to kill him. They'll do whatever it takes to kill the chancellor, and it doesn't matter to them how many die in the end." The silver-haired boy spoke with narrowed eyes.

"..." breathed the black-haired boy with his eyes closed. Opening his eyes, filled with resolved determination, he turns to the two instructors. "Please let us help. we don't know if reinforcements are on the way, and it doesn't look like we have much time left. We have to stop them before they can activate the railway guns."

"Rean's right." The blond-haired girl agreed.

"I don't know how much we can really do, but considering the alternative, we HAVE to try." the red-haired boy pitched in with a firm voice.

"Right. I'm not about to let those terrorist have their way!" the bespectacled boy voiced his agreement.

The instructors looked at the students, all of them bearing the same determined expression and thoughts. With a final thought, the female instructor shakes her head with a resigned expression.

"(Sigh) Looks like any attempt to convince you otherwise would fall on deaf ears. All right Rean, you and the rest of Group A are with me," orders the female instructor, "Group B, you'll be under the command of Major Neithardt."

"One group will secure the gun in the right wing, the other group will secure the left. This is an actual combat situation with real lives at stake. I expect the best from each of you!" States the blond-haired soldier with a commanding voice.

"Yes, sir!" "Roger" States the group.

The black haired boy turns to the rest of the students. He looks at the silvered haired boy with a questioning look. In response, the silver-haired boy softly shakes his head and subtly gestures, as if saying the floor was his. He finishes it off with a thumbs up and a small smile. The black hair boy nods in confirmation.

"All right Class VII...Our objective is to stop the activation of the railway guns." Debriefs the black haired boy. He raises a clenched fist as he continues. "We've learned a lot at the academy. It's time to put that knowledge to the test!"

Well said. thought the silver-haired boy.

"RIGHT!" "ROGER!" "UNDERSTOOD!" the group responds.

Separating, the two group runs toward opposite doors, each leading to the left wing and right wing. As Group A goes through the right door, they encounter a group of sentries that were waiting for them.

"Here they come." Alerts the female instructor, raising a gun on the left hand and sword on the other, both in a purplish red color.

"..!" the black haired boy looks on with surprise. He quickly drew a Tachi, Japanese sword, out and into a stance.

Blocking the path in the metallic hallway is a group of mechas, composed of silver smaller ones, outline with red on top, with large green colored bipedal machines with Gatling guns attached.

 _Arcus-activate: Analyze!_ Thought the silver-haired boy. A red magic circle appeared under him as the ability took effect. _Smaller ones are called Tri-Attackers R2 and the big ones are Phalanx. We should be able to take down the phalanx more quickly than last time._

"They look just like that thing we fought during our field study!" The bespectacled girl exclaims in surprise. In her hands is an ornate staff, decorated with a purple orb.

"Mechanical monstrosities...!" The blue haired girl glares at the machines in front of them. She goes into a stance, leveling a blue colored great sword at them. The sword seems as large and a slightly longer than her body.

"Save the talking for later. We need to take these things out!" The female instructor interjects.

"Quick and swift. Time is of the essence!" The silver boy comments. In his hands, are a pair of dual blades, held in reverse grip. "Emma, provide support! Everyone, charge!"

""Right!""

The machines raise their weapons and fired at the group. In response, the group weaved around the bullets and quickly attack the sentries.

"Eight Leaves One-Sword Style: Autumn Leaf Cutter!" "Arcus Activate: Frost Edge!" "Rapid Thrust!" "Demon Fang!" "Arcus Activate: Judgement Bolt!" "Arcus Activate: Fire Bolt!" "Gale Stinger!"

Making short work of the sentries, the machines lay on the floor in pieces and deactivated. Sheathing their weapons, the group took a minute to examine the destroyed phalanx.

"No doubt about it. Those things were the same as the one we fought outside Legram." The black haired boy says, kneeling next to the broken machines.

"It seems a large number of them are on the loose inside the fortress." The blond haired boy adds on, raising a hand to his chin. "I'm guessing that's what got the soldiers we just saw too."

"...It seems so." The bespectacled girl agrees.

"The structure and technology used in these machines..." muttered the silver-haired boy, taking a closer look at the inner components of the downed machine.

"So these are archaisms..." the tan boy mused.

The blue haired girl turns to the female instructor.

"Are you sure, instructor?" The girl asks.

"Yeah. they're a kind f autonomous weapon made by a rather...unsavory group. And a real pain to deal with, too." The female instructor answers, turning to the group. "We need to hurry, but keep your wits about you!"

""Understood!""

The group continues to speed through the corridor, taking down the sentries that blocked their way. Eventually, they made it outside, stepping into a viewing deck. On the left is a stairway to the railway guns. In front of them is a large canyon.

"Where are we?" The blond haired boy asks as he looks around.

"This must be Garrelia Canyon. You can see Crossbell State on the other side." Answers the bespectacled girl.

"Thump, KRRLLLCK, CHUGA CHUGA!"

"What?!" "There!"

Hearing a mechanical sound, the group turns to their left, only to see two large gates opening revealing two equally large guns.

"Th-Those are..." The girl breaths in surprise.

"The railway guns!" The tan boy finishes.

"They're enormous..." The orange haired-boy says in awe and fear.

"Damn. How'd they manage to get them prepped so fast?!" The female says in frustration. "Don't tell me they're just going to let'em rep without even setting a target!"

Sensing something approach, the silver-haired boy quickly draws his dual blades.

"Enemies, incoming!" The silver-haired boy warns.

Not a moment later, two large archaisms appear in a flash of light and electricity. Both of them floating above the cataclysm. The rest of the group draws their weapons at the same time.

Arcus Activate: Analyze! The silvered boy activates the arte on mental command. Two Zephryanthes, these things are going to be tough.

"They're certainly not shy about bringing out the big guns." The blond haired boy says sarcastically.

"Damn it, we don't have time for this! We need to take these things out fast!" the female instructor exclaims.

"Right there with you!" the black haired boy says in a determined voice.

"Let's send these cretins to the scrap heap!" The blue girl chips in.

The orbs on the archaisms chest start to glow. Knowing an attack is coming, the silver hair boy warns the rest of the group.

"Scatter, long-range attack incoming!"

Upon command, the group disperses as two electrically beams are shot to where they were just standing.

"We can't spend too much time on them! Hit them hard and with everything you got!" The silver-haired boy commands. "Laura, bring down their armor! Emma, Jusis, you're on support! Gaius, prepare your S-Break, you're with me! Everyone else, distract them!"

""Right!""

Taking a stance, the bespectacled girl and the blond boy move behind the group.

""Arcus Activate: Chrono Drive/Dark Matter!""

Activating their respective spells, a rust-colored spell circle appear under the group, enchanting the group, while a black hole appears between the machines, trying to suck them in. The tan haired boy and the silver-haired boy stand in front of them, gathering energy and preparing to strike.

"Let's go!" the black haired boy yells. "Second Form: Gale!"

"Thundering Roar! Huh! Didn't see THAT, did you?!" Yells the female instructor.

The black haired boy disappears in a burst of speed, landing two successful hits on the machines with quick precision. Following up, the female instructor shoots out a burst of electrical bullets at the machines, blinding and paralyzing them.

"Armor Break!" Yells out the blue-haired girl. Taking advantage of the enemies moment of vulnerability, she lands two powerful strikes, cracking their armor.

"CRACK CRACK!"

"Gaius!" The silver-haired boy signals.

"Oh winds, grant me your strength! Huhhhhhh! Calamity... Hawk!" The tan haired boy chants. Gathering a green aura around him, he jumps into the air and the aura transforms into an avian shape. Pointing his spear at the machines, he kicks off the air and crashes down on to them like a meteor. The impact breaks the armor more, exposing the inner frames of the machines.

"CRACK CRACK CRACK!"

"Julius, lend me your strength." The silver-haired boy quietly whispers with his eyes closed. His swords start to shine with light as an image of a man with short, brown hair. Then he disappears in a burst of speed and appears in front of the archaisms, in a pose ready to strike.

"RItual...of Destruction (II)!" The boy crosses his dual swords and swings them to his sides before dashing toward his target, performing three spinning slashes and dashing past them. He performs one more dashing slash past the target before turning around and performing a cross-shaped slash that radiates energy and explodes on the target, with quick succession, the slashes cutting into the armor and inner frame, then turns around with sheathing his blades. The two machines fall out, then suddenly explodes upon deactivation.

The group flinches in the surprise.

"Ahh!" The bespectacled girl cries out in surprise.

"Tsch. A self-destruct mechanism. Does their cowardice know no bounds?" The blond boy says in distaste.

Smart, kamikaze attack with beaten drones would take out their enemy as well, if not disorient them. Thought the silver-haired boy analytically.

"We're running out of time! I'm going to go on ahead!" The female instructor turns to the group and says. "Follow me as soon as you're sure it's safe to-" "CRRLACK, WRRRRG!"

Her words were cut off as a new mechanical sound was emitted from the railway guns. The group turns to see the guns exiting their storage and extending their guns out. Their target, the city of Crossbell. The group could only look on with a terrible realization.

"?!" The blue haired girl gasps in shock.

"The railway guns..!" The tan boy chokes out.

"No, no, no..." The female instructor repeats in panic and denial.

 _The flames of war..._ The silver-haired boy looks on with narrowed eyes.

"No...Don't..." The black haired boy chokes out in fear.

 _The course of this future..._ The silver-haired boy tightens his grip on his swords.

"STOOOOOOP!" The black haired boy cries out with an arm stretched out to the guns.

 _Began and was changed with a single shot._

" **BAAANNNG**!"


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Trails of Cold Steel, fate stay night, and any other reference from any other game or anime. I do own the ocs. Constructive Criticism encouraged, no smackdowns, please. First Fanfic. Slow and irregular updates.**

"..." Regular conversation

 _HELLO_ Thoughts

" _Mental Conversation"_

 **Chapter 1:**

-Septim Calendar 1204-

Date: 3/31

Location: On the Outskirts of the Capital Heimdallr in Central Erebonia, 400 Selge West of Trista.

( **CHUGA CHUGA CHUGA** )

Speeding through metal railways, you can see a green-colored locomotive passing through evergreen hills. It's a peaceful day, bright and filled with nervous excitement. Inside, you can see various passengers, mostly filled with young boys and girls, all in green uniforms, with a few in red. Of course, we are not here to talk about them. Just one person. Sitting near a window, is a young man wearing a red uniform, sleeping peacefully with his head on his hand.

"Umm, huh?" The young man wakes up. He gently yawns, before slightly stretching his body. He looks outside.

"Not there yet, huh?"

(Ludger POV)

It's been two years since I came to this world. Two years since I made my choice, my wish to the Primordial Spirit of Creation, Origin. To choose between the world and Elle, I couldn't give up either. So I choose to save both, in exchange, I gave up my life. That moment, I understood what Julius felt and why he made that expression.

Taking out my pocket watch, I was reminded of those final words my brother imparted me. _'Go create your perfect world.'_

"Meow."

Looking down to my side, is Rollo, white and obese as ever with his large, green eyes and gray accents on his face, ears, tail, and three of his feet. His white upper right paw tapped on my thigh as he demanded for attention. Chuckling, I gave him a rub on the check as he closed his eyes on contact.

 _Julius...my older brother...my world was already perfect when I had you, Elle, Jude, Milla, Parallel Milla, Muzet, Leia, Alvin, Gaius, Rowen, Elise, Teebo, and everyone else. I couldn't have asked for more. Elle...my daughter from the future...I love you and I wish you happiness of the future._

Bathed in the light of purification, I thought that my story was over, but it was only a new beginning. Origin and Chronos, the Primordial Spirit of Time, wanted to reward me for my sacrifice. For showing the selflessness and sacrifice that humanity is capable of, I was given a new life in another world. I was content to entrusting Riza Maxia and Elympios to my friends, so I accepted their offer to live in another world.

I woke up in some ruins on top of some snowy mountains near the country of Zemuria and found myself 4 years younger. Rollo somehow came with me, becoming younger as well. It surprised me, but I had bigger things to worry about at the time. It was pretty cold and monster were prowling in the area. Luckily, I was able to come across some people exploring the ruins. Strangely, those people were all women wearing knightly armor, so it made me wonder what time period I landed in. It came to my relief that the technology is at the same level back home, despite the difference in energy source and structure.

They took me with them to their shelter, and in return, I cooked for them. Being fairly confident in my cooking skills, I am proud to say that they loved it. It was after a few months when it was time to part, and they were pretty adamant with me staying.

I took to traveling a little bit and I ended up meeting some mercenary groups known as Jaegers. Primarily, I got in a little scuffle with the two largest Jaeger groups-the Red Constellation and Zephyr-on two separate occasions. How it happened is a story for another time, but again, my cooking somehow got me saved and they were impressed with my skills. Though, at one point, they tried to make me stay.

I spent the next two years exploring this new world and found myself in Crossbell City, where I met the Debaucherous Prince, Olivert Reise Arnor, and his bodyguard, Mueller Vander. Apparently, he had heard of me through rumors and sought to scout me. He was a terrible flirt and a fool who called himself a musician, but his ideals and beliefs caught my interest. He believed that the bridge between commoners and nobles of Erebonia can be made.

(Flashback)

 _Long, blonde hair fluttered in the wind, as purple eyes gazed into the sunset horizon. As he spoke, his eyes gleamed with hope and determination of the vision he describes._

" _My wish is to create a new faction, one that would become a light that can break through the dark clouds that continue to build over our nation day by day. This faction will aim to do, as my comrades and I once did, and unite people of all backgrounds, regardless of status, ability, or even nationality, to push back that impending darkness. But in order to do that, I must first change the foundations of this world from the inside out. In cultivating new minds and strong believers who can think and act independently to face tomorrow's challenges head-on. They will be the ones who will push this philosophy into the future, and turn a divided nation into a united one."_

 _He turn toward me and stretched out his hand with a charismatic smile. "So what do you say? Will you not throw your lot with mine and join me in this ever idealistic quest?"_

 __(Flashback end) (I would like to pay homage and a thank you to YuShaJi for allowing me to use their fanfiction 'An Awakening in Cold Steel' as a framework for this flashback.)

When I took this hand, I was reminded of the seemingly impossible missions Gaius, Jude, Milla, and Rowen pursued. To unite and bring together a mutual understand between two groups. I believed in those ideals before, and I could do it again. It just that I never imagined it going with me back to school.

Looking towards the window, I was given a reflection of myself, wearing the crimson red school uniform. By the time I was applying to Spirius Corp., I was already fresh out of school. I wasn't the best student, but I never really struggled to get passing grades. Julius saw to that.

Broken out of thought, the speakers ringed, signalling an announcement.

" _The Ministry of Railways wishes to thank all passengers for their patronage. This train is bound for Bareahard via Celdic. The next stop is...Trista. Trista. We will be stopped at Trista for one minute. When disembarking, please ensure no belongings are left behind."_

"Almost there. Where everything begins, my journey of a thousand steps." I muttered, turning my head back to the window.

(Scene Break)

(No POV)

The train eases itself into the station through a gateway, before going into a complete stop. The doors of the train open, allowing the various students to walk out, all heading to the exit of the station.

(Scene Break)

A black-haired boy walks out of the station before stopping to take in the springtime view of the town of Trista. He wears a red uniform complete with black pants and a blue tie. On his shoulder is a red strap holding a thin package encased in purple cloth.

"Are those lino flowers? I've never seen so many all blossoming at once." The boy comments as he looks around with awe and amazement. "(I'll be spending the next two years here. Wonder how long it'll be before I think of it as home. But yeah...I think I'm going to like it.)"

"These flowers really are beautiful. Never seen these types of flora before." A male voice call out behind him.

The black-haired boy turns around to see a white haired boy with black highlights holding a long black case, wearing the same red uniform coming out of the gateway. He had green eyes with a golden ring circling his pupils and bore a friendly smile. By his side is a white, obese cat with green eyes that wore a big black bell.

"Oh, sorry for blocking your way. I should have picked a better place to take in the scenery." The black-haired boy replies with an apologetic smile.

"No problem." The white-haired boy shook his head, with a chuckle. "I would've done the same thing. After all, it's a beautiful sight to behold, seeing all these flowers in full bloom."

"Yeah. I guess that's the magic of springtime for you." The black-haired boy agrees, before raising a hand for a handshake. "I should introduce myself, the name's Rean Schwarzer. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine. The name's Ludger Will Kresnik, but you can just call me Ludger. The feline down there is Rollo." He says, returning the handshake. "It seems that I am not the only one wearing the red uniform."

"Looks like that way. Most of the students I saw on the train were sporting the green jacket. I didn't really think about it until now-I just put on the uniform they sent me." Rean scratches the back of his head.

"There nothing with that-" "Of!"

While Snow and Rean were talking, a girl with long blond hair with a pair of flower hairpins, wearing the female red uniform, walks out the station, mesmerized by the scenery, and falling after walking into Snows back.

"Owww." groans the blonde girl.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ludger holds out his hand to the girl with concern. "Are you alright?"

Taking the hand, the girl replies, "No, I'm fine. I should've been paying more attention to where I was going instead of gawking at the flowers."

Taking another look at the surrounding view, the girl continues with an awed voice.

"It's really a pretty town though, isn't it? Just like a postcard."

"Have to agree with you there." Rean responds with equal appreciation.

"I hope everything in your case is okay."

"Oh, don't worry about that. It'll be fine." The girl reassures with confidence. She takes a moment to notice that both of the boys are wearing the red uniform. "...Hey, you both got the red uniforms too, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess that we're a minority, seeing how the almost everyone else on the train were wearing the green uniform." Rean points out.

"Yeah, there've been a few others porting them too, so I doubt it's a mistake." The girl ponders before smiling. "Maybe it means we'll end up being classmates."

"I suppose we will."

"Hehe. Anyway, I should get going." The girl smiles at the two boys. "I've got a feeling we'll see each other again at the entrance ceremony, though!"

As the two boys watched the girl leave after giving their partings, Rean turns to Ludger.

"...I totally forgot to ask her name."

"It's fine. Besides, we'll have another chance to talk again soon after the ceremony."

"True. But she is right, though. It IS weird that there are so few of us in red. Are there even enough to make a class?"

Rean takes out a silver, red object from his back pocket and gazes at it.

"And that orbment they sent with the uniform is pretty strange too. It sure looks a lot fancier than your standard-issue orbment, that's for sure."

Orbments. These devices are powered by 'Orbal' energy and is used for a variety of areas. Light, heating, communications, weaponry, transportation, you name it. They're basically the equivalent to the spyrix back on Elympios, that harnesses the powers of spirits. The difference is, orbal energy is in abundance here and can be extracted from the septium, which is a renewable source of energy.

"It's most likely a new model, so it will a bit different the current orbments. Someone will probably explain it during the orientation"

Rean puts the device back into his back pocket. "Guess there's no point in wracking my brain over it."

"Thors Military Academy's on the north side of town." Estimating the direction, Rean points towards it.

"We could head on over now, but…" Ludger trails off.

"Since we still got some time, we could take a look around." Rean finishes.

"That would be nice, but it's probably better to arrive a little early than being late."

"Yeah, it'd be pretty awkward to be late the first day." Rean readjusts his bag. "Shall we get going?"

"You read my mind."

"Meow."

(Scene Break)

(1st POV)

Walking towards the direction of the Academy, Rean, Rollo, and I passed by a park surrounded by Lino flower trees. We stood there for a moment to taken in the view, and honestly, it breathtaking.

"This place seems like the perfect spot to catch a breather, what with all these shops around." Rean comments while looking around.

He wasn't wrong, considering the fact that the square was edged with shops of different varieties. And Rollo seems to like it, considering the fact he's been scanning the area, as if looking for something. _Looks like you found your new napping area, huh, Rollo._ Taking a moment, I felt a presence behind me, in which a soft yawn came from that direction.

"Mmngg…"

"...Huh?"

Turning around, we saw a petite girl with short, silver hair lying peacefully on a bench under the rays of the sun. She wore a red uniform as well, but somehow, she looked familiar. _Where have I seen her.._.

"...Nngh…"

The sound of her voice brought me out of my thoughts, but it still begged the question…

"Why is she sleeping here?" Rean questions as he approaches the sleeping form. _Is she a new student? She's got the uniform and all..._

"The ceremony's going to start soon and I would rather not leave a girl in a defenseless position like this." I said. "Should we wake her?"

Right before Rean could answer, the girl suddenly awakened, revealing yellow eyes, and slowly got up with a small .

"Mmmrgh…"

Despite the sleepy posture, I could tell that her eyes were quick and attentive to all of her surroundings.

"U-umm…" Rean attempts to make a conversation, the girl seemingly ignores him while in favor of talking to herself.

"Mmm...Guess I better go."

She gets up from the bench, her eyes landing on me for a moment, before running towards the Academy.

 _Was it just me, but...does she know me?_ I thought. _There was no mistake in the fact that her eyes widen when she saw me. And I get the feeling that I know her from somewhere...Wait...Was that..? But, why is she here?_

Gazing towards the direction the girl went, I was split between the feelings of happiness and confusion.

(3rd POV)

Similarly, Rean was looking towards the same direction, except was confused by the girl's actions.

 _She's sure a strange one. Like a stray cat of something._ He thought.

As if knowing what Rean is thinking, Rollo puts his paw on Rean's leg and meowed at him, as if agreeing with his thoughts.

"Meow."

Coming out of thought, Rean turns towards Ludger.

"If she's headed to the school, I'd that's our cue to pick up the pace."

(Scene Break)

Continuing to walk towards the school, the two plus cat took the time appreciate the blooming flowers that lined up against the street. It was as if spring was welcoming them for the new year and the lino flowers were the confetti. It was also then that Rean noticed a large chapel with a stone gateway.

"Hey, Ludger. Do you mind if we take a minute to stop by the building?" Rean asks.

"It should be fine. We still a fair amount of time before the ceremony." Ludger says. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I wanted to get in a prayer for the start of the new year. Thanks, though." Rean rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, problem. We got time."

(Scene Break)

The group entered the chapel and walked towards the entrance of the main sanctuary. It was a building made of stone, wood, and a number of other materials. At the end of the podium was a colorful glass mural that depicted a woman in a dress.

 _So this is the town chapel..._ Rean thought as he scanned the sanctuary. _Seems like it's about the same size as the one back home._

He then walked up the stairs leading towards the inner sanctuary, with Ludger following suit, Reaching the entrance, they both stop to see another student wearing the same red uniform kneeling in prayer before the podium with a tan case next to him.

 _Oh, I guess someone's already here._ Ludger thought. _And he seems to be sporting the red uniform too._

Right after that thought ended, the kneeling student rises from his prayer. Rean and Ludger looks on with slight surprise by the sheer height of the student. Wearing the uniform in a loose manner with rolled up sleeves and small purple cloth tied to his belt, the tall boy had a rather exotic tan in comparison to the more Erebonian pale skin. His long, dark hair tied in a man bun only added to his foreign looks. In addition, the two could see the red tattoo on his left arm.

Turning towards the two, the tall boy speaks with a low voice. " Sorry. Am I in your way?"

Snapping out of stupor, Rean quickly attempts to diffuse any misunderstandings.

"Oh, no, not at all."

"Good, good. If you'll excuse, then..." Walking past the two, the tall student exits the chapel.

 _That's one tall guy. And judging by his complexion, I don't think is from Erebonia._ _But he's wearing a red uniform too, just like me and that girl..._ Rean thought before turning back to the podium to kneel. _Oh well. While I'm here, I might as well get in a prayer for the start of the school year before I take off._

Ludger sits down on the one of the wooden pews, along with the feline rolling up next to him, and waits for Rean to finish his prayer.

(Scene Break)

"Thank you for waiting."

"We have time until the ceremony starts, so no problem."

Continuing on walking towards the Academy, the two youths and the feline stop to see an elderly man in an ornate blue butler uniform with white pants handing a large case to a girl with long blue hair in a red uniform. The elderly butler speaks with a kindly voice.

"I shall take my leave here, milady. I pray you find victory here in both your studies and your training."

"Thank you, Klaus." Smiling at the words, the girl takes the case. "I'm leaving everything in your hands while Father is away."

"Understood, milady."

With the conversation ended, the girl walks toward the gates of the Academy and the elderly butler gives a bow towards her. Looking with a kindly twinkle, the butler notices the three presences behind him.

"Oh! Please excuse my rudeness, young sirs." Klaus smiles with a bow. "It truly is a splendid day, is it not? The start of a new chapter in the lives of so many promising youths! Allow me to express my sincerest congratulations on your admittance into this fine academic institution."

Monetarily taken back by the words, Rean and Ludger gave their thanks. Giving one last final bow, the butler departs for the train station.

"...I'm guessing he's a butler? He certainly looks the part." Rean couldn't help but say. Despite being the 'son' of a noble, he rarely seen the presence of butlers in his household. It wasn't a surprise since his father, Teo Schwarzer, was only a baron and was very humble, in which Rean grew up like a commoner. _'Nobles should live among the common people, not above them'_ as his father would say.

Turning back to the direction of the girl, Rean made a curious expression. ' _That means the girl with him must've been a noble. She did have a certain dignity about her. I wonder if she's from a famous military family or something…'_

"You know, as much as I would like to spend time looking around, I think we should start moving don't you think?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Meow."

(Scene Break)

Finally reaching the front gate of the campus, the group stop to take in the scene.

"So, this is it…" Rean speaks with excitement in his voice.

Before them at the center of the campus is a large, two-story school building with a bell tower. Surrounding the school building layed a number of other buildings and a large field. Finishing the view are a decoration of lino flower trees, giving the academy a beautiful sight. Looking around, Rean continues with a hint of awe.

"Thors Military Academy. Founded by the legendary Emperor Dreichels himself…"

"An institution founded by a legendary emperor, I've got to say, the campus looks damn impressive. What do you think Rolo?"

"Meow."

"You too huh? Guess we're gonna have a good time."

HONK HONK HONK!

Turning around is surprise, the group moves out of the way for an expensive looking limousine stopping at the entrance. Coming out of the driver's seat, the limousine driver opens the door of the passenger seat.

"Thank you for your patience, sir. We've arrived at the academy." The driver speaks with a professional tone.

"Much obliged." Responds a calm voice.

Emerging from the passenger seat of the limo, appears a blonde-haired youth with posture that screams nobility. The most surprising feature of this image is that the young man was wearing a red uniform.

"Please, if you'll allow me to take your luggage." The driver attempts to take the luggage from the youth, only to be turned down.

"That won't be necessary. I'd prefer to avoid standing out too much."

"B-but, sir…"

"This isn't open for debate. Take whatever rest you need, then return to Bareahard."

"...As you wish. I shall be departing then, sir." The driver concedes, before giving one last bow to the youth. "May your time spent in these hallowed halls be all you've hoped for. Please take care of yourself."

Giving a nod at the request, the blonde youth walks past the front entrance onto the main campus. Watching the limo drive away from the academy, the group watches with slight awe.

"Wow...an orbal limousine. And one of Peinford's fanciest models, too." Rean finally speaks. "Looks like even Erebonia's upper crust send their children here."

"Yup, though I have a feeling we will be seeing him around, seeing how he was wearing the red uniform instead of the white uniform the noble students wear." " _Wonder how well this plan of yours will go, flower prince."_

(Scene Break)

Finally passing through the front gate, the group is stopped by a cheerful voice calling out to them.

"Welcome to Thors Military Academy!"

Turning to the voice, the pair plus cat stop to see a petite girl with long brown hair wearing a green uniform with an armband along with a chubby young man wearing a yellow outfit with a set of goggles walking towards them.

Stopping in front of them, the girl looks at a clipboard before looking at them again with confirmation. Looking a little closer, the girl with the shortest out of all of them and looked a little younger than them.

"You're...let's see...yes, you're the last of them!...That'd make you Rean Schwarzer and Ludger Will Kresnik, right?" Inquires the girl.

"Uh...yes, that's us. It's a pleasure to meet you. But...how do you know us?" Rean ask with a confused look.

Giggling at Rean's expression the girl answers.

"Ehehe...It's a long story. Don't sweat the details right now."

While Read continues to look confused, the girl turns to the cat next to them.

"So this must be Rolo correct? We were told that you had special permission to bring a pet." While the girl maintained a professional stance, Ludger could see some kind of glint in her eyes while looking at Rolo. It didn't look ominous, so he just let is slide.

"Are those your weapons you've got wrapped up and cased? I'll need to hold on to those for the time being." The chubby boy cuts in with a friendly smile.

"Oh, right. It mentioned something about that in the guidebook." The two hands their respective cases to the chubby boy.

"Thanks. We should be able to return it to you before long. You'll hardly even miss it."  
"The entrance ceremony is going to be held in the auditorium. Just head straight back - you can't miss it." The petite girl points to the second largest building on campus. "Anyway, I hope you enjoy your first day at Thors!"

"We're glad to have you. I hope these next two years will be a fruitful time for you." The chubby boy chimes in.

Happy New Year Everybody! ^_^


End file.
